Suelta Mi Mano
by Viridiana
Summary: Y fueron novios, ella se fue, el rehizo su vida... Y el destino los volviò a juntar.


**Hola!**

**Ya, la vida como va... asi que subirè como pueda...**

**Y como extrañaba esta pareja... un fic de ellos...**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**Disfruten!  
**

* * *

**Suelta mi mano**

Sakuno Ryuzaki no podía pedir más. Las clases en la escuela se le daban con facilidad y era la primera de su grado. Poco a poco se fue abriendo paso en el tenis y hoy ya poseía un lugar entre las titulares… aunque no fuera su mayor sueño.

El paso de los años… le habia dado un belleza inigualable… Se corto el cabello, dejándoselo a media espalda… la mayoría del tiempo; lo usaba suelto… solo en lo entrenamientos de Tenis se lo recogía; o cuando su novio se lo pedía.

Ryoma Echizen su amor de juventud. A los 15 años empezaron a salir, casi sin darse cuenta… y ahora contaban con casi 3 años de noviazgo.

Estaba en los últimos dias, de su último curso de preparatoria… A punto de irse a la universidad…

El semblante de la joven se ensombreció. Se le avecinaba una plática intensa…

-Whiz… -El Echizen se sentó frente a ella, después de darle un beso en los labios. –Lo siento, el viejo me entretuvo.

-No te preocupes, no tiene mucho que llegué. –La chica de 17 años, casi 18 jugó con su cabellos como en antaño.

-Algo tienes, se te nota. –No se dio cuenta cuando le dieron la bebida a su novio.

-Creo que me conoces, después de todo. –Le sonrió con tristeza y saco unas hojas de su bolso. -¿Recuerdas de aquella beca a la que me inscribí a principios de año?

-Mmmmm, si. –Las cejas se juntaron, algo olía mal. -¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Me aceptaron, Ryoma.

El, no era un tonto. Sabia que la gente se debía alegrar por esas noticias… ¿Por qué se novia no estaba contenta?

-¿Cuál es el pero? –Alzo el mentón con autosuficiencia.

-Es en Canadá… 4 años, lo que duraría mi carrera.

El tiempo se paralizo. Ella se iba, se iba…

-Podrías hacer la Universidad aquí. –Empezó a sopesar las opciones. –O en otro distrito, en Tokio…

-Ryoma, ya la acepte. –Los dedos de su novio apretaron el vaso con la soda. - No es una oportunidad que pueda desperdiciar.

-¿Y nosotros? ¿Dónde quedamos nosotros?

-Yo te amo, siempre te he amado…

-¿Cuándo? –No le respondió.

-La segunda semana de vacaciones, necesito llegar antes… papeleo, mi residencia…

-Ah.

No, el no podía dejarla ir. Era una persona egoísta. ¡CLARO QUE LO ERA!

No sabia mucho de la vida, ni del amor… pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que Sakuno era su vida, era todo lo que el pedía y deseaba.

¡La amaba! Y el habia renunciado a…

-No fui a participar más a USA por quedarme aquí, en Japón. –Golpe bajo, pero lo que fuera para que se quedara.

-No te atrevas, Ryoma… -Ryuzaki apretó los dientes. –Te quedaste en aquel entonces por la promesa que le hiciste a Kunimitsu, no por mí.

-Bueno, yo te lo estoy recordando… Hicimos una promesa, Sakuno. –Se habían prometido estar juntos, siempre. Nunca se separarían.

-Es importante para mí. ¿No lo puedes entender? –Le rogó con la mirada. –Ryoma, nunca te he pedido nada.

-Sakuno, ¿sabes lo que significa?

-No lo hagas más difícil, ahora apóyame tú. –Le acaricio la mano. –Por favor, asi como yo siempre te he ido a apoyar a tus partidos y nunca te he dejado solo… esta vez, hazlo tú por mí.

-No estoy como para una relación a distancia. –Miro los delicados dedos en el dorso de la suya. ¡Como le gustaría acariciárselos!

-Podría venir en vacaciones, o tú podrías irme a ver… -Sakuno sentía las lágrimas, porque ya sabía el desenlace de esto. –Si ponemos de nuestra parte…

-No, Sakuno. –Le apartó la mano, sacó unas monedas y las dejo en la mesa. –Te deseo suerte… que tengas un buen viaje.

-Ryoma, pero… ¿El baile? –Lo jalo por la muñeca.

-Nanako quería que fuéramos a verla a Inglaterra. Creo que esta es una buena oportunidad… –Se ajustó la gorra. –Mamá podría ir por mis documentos; ya sabes tiene que quedarse a trabajar, no creo que haga falta mi presencia…

Dio un paso más, pero la castaña lo retuvo una última vez.

-Ryoma… gracias por este tiempo. –Echizen sintio el frío de una lagrima, pero solo atino a darle un beso en la cabeza.

-Cuídate, Saku…

* * *

Se había ido… y el no fue al aeropuerto.

De nada sirvieron: ni las amenazas, ni las palabras, ni los jalones. Sus sempais no habían logrado moverlo ni un centímetro de su cama.

Cuando se marcharon para ir al aeropuerto, bajo a la sala… dudó en la puerta… pero optó por irse a recostar en un sillón.

Desde entonces no se habia movido de su posición, solo miraba ausente el techo… y claro, sentía las miradas de sus progenitores.

-Debiste haber ido.

-No, es lo mejor. –Le contesto secamente a Rinko.

-¿No te vas a arrepentir?

-No…

-Entonces, que se haga a tu manera. –La mujer dejó la sala y caminó a la cocina. –Eres tan terco y orgulloso como tu padre.

-Whiz…

* * *

-¡Ryoma! –Rinko entro saltando a la habitacion del recién joven universitario.

-No grites, estoy haciendo la tarea. -Cuatro meses desde la partida de su ex. -¿Qué quieres? –Sus ojos se posaron en su madre.

-¡Es Sakuno! Quiere hablar contigo… -La señora quito la mano de la bocina. –Contéstale, hijo…

-No. –Le dio la espalda. –Estoy muy ocupado, no tengo tiempo.

-No seas asi, Ryoma Echizen. –La ama de casa se planto delante de su hijo menor. –No seas mal educado, solo quiere saber como estas, como te ha ido…

-Pero yo no quiero ni decirle como estoy, ni saber como esta ella. –Aun dolía, ¿Qué nadie lo entendía?

-Tu orgullo tonto.

-Tómalo como quieras. –Siguió leyendo el libro que tenia en su escritorio. –Cierra la puerta al salir.

-¿Sakuno? –Cerró la puerta. –Lo oíste, cariño. Lo siento esta en una actitud intolerable… -Unas palabras mas. –Yo le digo, realmente es una lastima… Eres una joven muy buena… Cuídate, adiós. –Volvió a abrir la puerta de su hijo. –Oyó todo y me dijo que: No te preocupes, que ya no te va a molestar. Asi que espera que te vaya bien.

-¿Eso es todo? –NI siquiera la miro.

-Eso es todo.

-Sigo en lo mío.

-Separados estamos mejor… -Soltó la pluma negra. –Dudo mucho que hubiéramos tenido un futuro juntos, siempre hemos sido tan diferentes. Tu: tímida, sociable, regular en el tenis, cariñosa. Yo: seco, huraño, amante del tenis, recluido. No sé, como estuvimos juntos esos 2 años…

Se frotó los ojos y agitó con fuerza la cabeza. Recogió la pluma y empezó a escribir, casi con furia.

-Vete al diablo, Ryuzaki, déjame en paz…

* * *

Llevaba casi dos años fuera del país… y extrañaba su tierra cada dia… Un dia mas, un rutinario dia, mas.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento y aventó sus cosas al piso; corrió para alcanzar la bocina.

-¡Ann! –Sakuno reconoció el número de su amiga. -¡¿Como estas?

-¡Saku! Yo muy bien, ¿y tu? ¿Cómo está tu vida allá?

-Tiene sus ratos buenos y sus ratos malos… -Olvido el cansancio de su dia. –Tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo, para poderme dar algunos lujos…

-¿En serio? Entonces te aumentaron la beca…

-Si, ya me la dieron al 100 por ciento.

Ambas jóvenes gritaron por el teléfono.

-Me alegro, te lo mereces amiga…

-Gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Si conseguiste el trabajo en la agencia de publicidad?

-¡Claro! ¿Creías que iban a desperdiciar mi talento?

Ambas rieron en la línea.

-¿Y Momo? ¿Los chicos? ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? –Saco una botella de agua y se dejo caer en una silla. –Los extraño…

-No te pongas asi… Momo esta contento, mi trabajo y el de él quedan casi a dos cuadras; asi que podremos vernos con frecuencia. –Sakuno noto el tono de alegría en su amiga. -Tezuka, Fuji e Inui están con sus maestrías. Kaoru anda en un torneo. Kawamura acaba de ampliar el negocio de Sushi. Eiji estudiando duro como terapista físico. Oishi esta haciendo sus rondas en el hospital de la ciudad… -Ann se calló.

-¿Y el? –Ryuzaki aun sentía la tristeza de su rechazo.

-Saku… -Dudo si decirle. –No creo que…

-Por favor… lo que sea, quiero saber como esta. –La castaña tomó aire varias veces.

-Esta saliendo con alguien…

-Bueno, no creí que se quedaría siendo un monje…

-Sakuno… Ryoma se comprometió la semana pasada…

Ryuzaki sintio como su corazón se quebraba en miles de pedazos.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo la habia podido olvidar tan rápido? ¿Quién era "ella"? ¿Cómo fue que lo enamoró tan pronto?

-¿Sakuno?

-A-aquí estoy… -No pudo disimular su tono de voz quebrado.

-Lo siento tanto, los chicos se enojaron con el… Momo hasta le dio un puñetazo… -Los sollozos le llegaban fuertes y concisos a Tachibana. –Los señores Echizen no están mejor, todo ha sido demasiado rápido…

-¿L-la co-conoces? –Recostó su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Si, es una chica de su escuela… la ha llevado a varias reuniones.

-¿Es linda?

-Oh, Saku, no me hagas esto…

-¿La quiere?

-No lo se, no se porta muy afectuoso que digamos… -Se odió mentalmente por su genial idea de decírselo a su amiga. -Pero ya sabes como es el.

-Supongo que es bella… Ryoma no es nada feo…

-La verdad es que… la chica no esta nada mal… y parece buena per…

-¡No! Ya no me digas mas… -Se limpió la nariz. –Este, tengo que colgar; tengo algunos trabajos pendientes.

-Sakuno Ryuzaki, no te atrevas a colgarme.

-Ahora no, Ann; ahora no. Cuídate mucho y me saludas a los chicos.

-Saku… te quiero amiga, después hablamos.

-Adiós.

Sakuno dio rienda suelta sus sentimientos. Sabia que esto iba a pasar, que el iba a seguir su vida; aunque ella lo siga amando.

-¿Me olvidaste tan pronto? –Jadeó en busca de aire. –Ay no… un ataque… de… pánico.

Se concentro en respirar, mientras ese nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas la envolvían. Vio a las personas pasar a través de la ventana.

Pasaron un par de horas, se seco la cara.

-Es lo mejor.

* * *

La nueva novia de Ryoma había resultado ser la hija de un empresario. Se conocieron durante un partido exhibición que había dado el tenista.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo llegaron a salir, se encariño y le gustaba. ¿Por qué habría de negarlo?

Y el compromiso, había sido un accidente; pero tampoco había hecho mucho por evitarlo.

Si, el compro un anillo. Pero no para ella, para su prometida Mitsuko; pero si para cierta castaña. Lo había encontrado por error, creyó que era una sorpresa… y ¡Puff! Estaban comprometidos.

-Aun hay tiempo para que des marcha atrás.

Nanjiroh observaba a la gente congregada en el templo, donde se ofrecía una cena. Dentro de una semana se efectuaría la boda.

-Hump.

Bebió un poco más de su copa y se alejo de él. Estaban sus sempais, a fuerza; la entrenadora Sumire, a fuerza. Y su familia como apoyo.

Nadie estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio, pero… ¡Que les importaba! Era su vida, al fin y al cabo.

-¡Sakuno!

Casi se ahoga con el sorbo, todas las miradas estaban en la entrada; donde Sakuno acababa de entrar del brazo… ¡De un tipejo!

-Muchas gracias por la invitación. –Saludó con cortesía a la anfitriona. –Me da mucho gusto volver a verla. -Traía un paquete en las manos y empezó a buscar a alguien, a él. –Hola, Ryoma.

Por un instante la fiesta se quedo en silencio, Echizen se acerco… y vio lo hermosa que lucía.

-Sakuno. –Se sonrieron, no podían odiarse. –No sabía que vendrías.

-Mi abuela le comento a tu madre, que vendría unos días… y me mando una invitación. –Nadie notó como sus manos se tensaron contra el paquete. –Mira, les traje algo.

-No tenias porque. –Sus manos estaban a punto de rozarse, cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-Ryoma cariño… -NO era una mala persona, fue la primera impresión de Sakuno. Le sonreía con autenticidad. –Oh, disculpen. Mitsuko Kaname. –Le extendió la mano. –Soy la prometida de Ryoma.

-Mucho gusto. Sakuno Ryuzaki, una vieja amiga de la escuela. –Le devolvió el saludo. La mano que le sostenía el brazo se lo apretó. –Oh, disculpen. El es un amigo de la universidad, Max Penson.

-Mucho gusto. –Era bien parecido, de cabello oscuro y de ojos claros. –Creo que es hora de darles el regalo.

-¡Oh si! Creo que esto lo deberías recibir tú.

-Muchas gracias. –Lo recibió y de inmediato lo abrió. -¡Que hermoso!

Era un florero de cristal, que al contacto con la luz destellaba de forma hipnotizante.

-No era necesario que trajeras algo la boda es la semana que viene… -Echizen sonó indiferente.

-Lo sé, pero mañana me marcho. Llegue ayer y estuve disfrutando a mi abuela. –La aludida levanto su copa. –Pero es una visita rápida.

-Es una lástima, hubiera sido agradable que fueras a la boda… -Mitsuko agarro de la mano a su novio. Pero cuando menos disfruta esta reunión.

-Lo hare, gracias. –Con un asentamiento de la cabeza se acerco a sus amigos.

-Ven cariño. Mi padre quiere presentarnos a algunas personas…

Y el reencuentro había sido tan amargo como la despedida.

* * *

-Esto es una estupidez. Deberías ir a hablar con él.

-No, no lo hare.

-Por lo que he oído, nadie está de acuerdo con este enlace.

-Pero ya decidió.

-¡Ryuzaki, eres necia!

-No molestes Max.

Estaban platicando en el patio. Eran amigos, habían salido y lo habían intentado; pero… no tenían futuro. Terminaron siendo amigos.

-Yo se que lo quieres, hermosa. –La abrazó. –No ha escuchado a nadie, pero tal vez, si tu le dices…

-No, no me quiero meter en sus asuntos.

-Como quieras. –Le dio un beso en la cabeza. –Iré a ver qué chica linda quiere bailar conmigo.

-No tomes mucho o no toleraras el viaje de regreso.

-Sí, sí.

Se quedo sola y se sintió en casa, extrañamente, así era.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué volviste?

No necesitaba mucho para saber de quién era esa voz.

-Tuve unos días descanso, un dinero ahorrado y vine a ver a mi abuela.

-No tenías porque venir hoy.

-¡Diablos, Ryoma! –Sakuno lo enfrento y el dolor se clavó. -¿Por qué me reclamas?

-No tienes derecho a estar aquí. –Se veia furioso. –Tú ya no entras en mi vida.

-Ya lo sé. –Esbozó una mueca. –NO sé ni porque vine. Lo siento, ya me voy.

Echizen estuvo a punto de golpearse, la había lastimado.

-No te disculpes. –La sujetó de la mano. -¿Cómo te va?

-Bien, así que suéltame. –Forcejeó su mano. –Me voy.

-¿A que viniste?

La pregunta del millón de euros. No estaba segura de la respuesta. ¿Masoquista? Tal vez. ¿Solo por volver a verlo? Muy posiblemente.

-No lo sé. –Dejo de usar su fuerza. –Por tonta, supongo. Nosotros no podemos ser amigos, ni a conocidos llegamos.

-Hump. –La soltó.

-Ryoma… -La castaña se paró delante de él, estaba más alto. Sus rasgos eran más recios, era un hombre guapísimo. -¿Eres feliz?

No supo que responder. ¿Era feliz? Le iba bien en la escuela, ya tenía trabajo, sus ahorros estaban a salvo, buenos amigos, una familia loca, se iba a casar… Con todo eso… ¿Por qué no le decía que si?

-Contéstame, por favor. –Sus manos lo tomaron del saco. –Solo necesito saber eso.

La tenía ahí, ¡frente a el! La extrañaba, ella era la joven con quien quería pasar su vida… y el sentimiento era reciproco, lo veia en sus ojos…

-Si, Sakuno, soy feliz con mi vida.

El maldito orgullo había hablado primero, ella lo dejó por irse lejos. No era el capricho de nadie.

-Ya veo… -El flequillo le cubrió los ojos. –En ese caso, te deseo mucha suerte en tu boda. –Se levantó y le besó la mejilla. –Adiós, Ryoma.

-Adiós, Sakuno.

* * *

Nadie supo que había pasado en el jardín, pero Sakuno entró en la casa buscando a Max; con una sonrisa de disculpa se despidió de todos y fue al hotel donde se hospedaba.

No había querido causarle molestias a su abuela, al fin y al cabo solo iba por un par de días.

Max no consiguió sacarle ni media palabra del porque de su ánimo, se despidieron en el pasillo donde cada uno se dispuso a descansar.

-El es feliz, y yo no tengo derecho a meterme en su vida. –Se limpiaba a cada instante las lágrimas. –Ella es lo mejor para él, se van a casar y yo tengo que desaparecer de su vida.

Era entrada la madrugada, y seguía despierta. El sueño no le llegaba.

RING, RING

El sonido del teléfono la hizo brincar. -¿Diga? ¿Me buscan? ¿Y a estas horas? ¿Le dio su nombre? ¿Momoshiro? –Sus cejas se fruncieron. –Si, déjelo subir.

Se cambió a un short y una blusa, para no quedar en su camisón. No dejaba de parecerle extraño que su sempai la fuera a buscar a esas horas.

TOC, TOC

-¿Qué pasa, Momo…? –Casi se cae cuando viò quien estaba en su puerta. -¿Ryoma?

El chico no le diò una respuesta, la besó con pasión y se fue adentrando a la habitación.

-Es-espera. –Lo separó de su cuerpo. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-NO dejando ir una oportunidad.

Había debatido lo que restaba de la cena sus acciones. Nunca tendría una ocasión así. La quería, la deseaba… ¡Y con un carajo, como extrañaba besarla!

-Déjame pasar esta noche contigo, mañana hablamos de lo que quieras.

Los ojos dorados brillaban con intensidad, nunca los había visto de ese color. Mandó a pasear a su decoro y ahora fue ella quien lo besaba.

Sus ropas quedaron esparcidas por el suelo, se besaron cada centímetro de piel. Recordaron como sus cuerpos se acoplaban al del otro.

La madrugada se les hizo corta, y muy pronto tocaban a la puerta.

TOC, TOC

-Sa-ku-no. –La voz de Max la sacò de su sueño. -¡Anda, ya son casi las 10 de la mañana! Tengo hambre.

Se desenroscó del brazo de su amante y a tientas buscó su ropa en el suelo. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y casi no entraba luz.

-Voy.

Intentó que su voz sonara tranquila. Muy al contrario de cómo se sentía. ¡Se había acostado con su ex novio! ¡El que se iba a casar en una semana!

No quitó la cadena de la puerta, no necesitaba que su amigo viera quien estaba en su cama. –No me siento bien, ¿Por qué no bajas tú?

-Déjame pasar, desde anoche estas rara. –Sus ojos vieron algo que lo sorprendió. –Saku… ¿eso es un saco?

La castaña se sonrojó. –Luego te explico. –Entrecerró más la puerta. –Nos vemos después, yo te busco.

-¿Te acostaste con alguien? –No lo podía creer, era su mejor amiga, y que el supiera; no había nadie en su vida. –Sakuno Ryuzaki, ¿qué hiciste?

-Luego hablamos.

Y terminó de encerrarse en su habitación. Unos ojos la observaban atentamente desde la cama.

-Despertaste.

Echizen la observaba con fijeza, era notorio su nerviosismo.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Sentenció con voz grave. Ryuzaki sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Por qué presiento que lo que voy a escuchar no me va a gustar? –Al correr las cortinas, la luz mañanera.

-No puedo cancelar la boda.

-No me des explicaciones, ¿si? –Recogió sus llaves y peinó sus cabellos. –La pasamos bien, pero tú no me quieres y no hay más que decir. –Desde la distancia que los separaba sus ojos se posaron en su ex. –Voy a desayunar, creo que eso te da tiempo para irte.

-Sakuno, no lo tomes así. -¿Que estaba haciendo? Otra vez lo estaba echando a perder.

-Ya no digas nada, soy una niña grande.

Y salió del cuarto sin esperar respuesta.

-¡Eres un idiota, Ryoma!

* * *

Los invitados estaban en el salón donde se haría la ceremonia, todos ansiosos (los que estaban de acuerdo con el matrimonio) por poder presenciar el evento.

-Y aquí estamos. –Eiji refunfuñaba como niño pequeño. –O` chibi se va a casar, y no es con Sakunito.

-No hay nada que hacer, él fue el tomó la decisión. –Tezuka, tampoco aprobaba el suceso.

-Y a todo esto. ¿No debería estar aquí? –Kawamura lo buscó con la mirada.

-Se supone, el tendría que recibir a los invitados. –Fuji abrió los ojos. -¿Y Momo?

El silenció se hizo presente. ¿Por qué estaban seguros de que algo importante estaba a punto de suceder?

-Eh, disculpen. –Nanjiroh estaba riéndose. -¿Ustedes saben dónde está el tonto de mi hijo?

-¿No está? –Kaoru negó con la cabeza. –Y el estúpido de Momoshiro tampoco.

-Vaya, creo que mi hijo se ha fugado. –La felicidad le brotaba por los poros. –Me tendré que ver en la vergonzosa posición de tener que hacer el anuncio.

-¿Nada? –Rinko disimulaba mejor, su tranquilidad. -¿No saben de Ryoma?

-Al parecer uno de sus amigos lo ayudó a desaparecer. –Los esposos se miraron con complicidad. –Lo que me pregunto… ¿A dónde fue?

* * *

-¿Crees que fue lo mejor? –Ann se zafó sus zapatos de tacón. –No sabemos cómo lo tomará Sakuno.

-¡Bah! Esos dos se aman. –Takeshi soltó su corbata. –Pero mira, que a ese tonto, se le ocurrió irse hoy mismo.

-Lo bueno que logramos que pudiera subir al avión.

-Seh, ese enano tiene suerte.

-Esperemos que le perdure.

-¿Piensas que debería avisarle a los chicos?

-No, espera un poco más. –Ann hizo cuentas con la hora de su reloj de pulso. –Démosle unas horas de ventaja.

-El padre de Mitsuko querrá hacerlo pedacitos.

-Por eso, vamos a darle ventaja.

-Ok.

* * *

Estaba molido, incomodo, sudoroso, con hambre. Aun traía puesto su esmoquin y la gente lo veia con cara de: ¿Y este loco?

Pero por fin estaba frente al dormitorio del amor de su vida.

TOC, TOC

-¿Quién es?

La dulce voz le alegró el día.

-Yo.

No le abrió inmediatamente, y cuando lo hizo… estaba anonadada.

-¿Qué rayos, estás haciendo aquí? –Lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo. -¿Qué pasó?

-No me casé. –Intentó seguir "tranquilo".

-No me digas. –Le respondió sarcástica. –No entiendo nada.

-Mira, déjame entrar. No he dormido en dos días. –Puso su mejor cara de "perrito apaleado".

-Entra.

Su aprobación fue inmediata, el gusto era sobrio, muy pocos toques cursis.

-¿Quieres algo de comer o beber?

-Lo que sea, esa comida de avión no alimenta nada.

Al verla entrar a la cocina, se permitió pensar una vez más, como le diría que la amaba a ella.

-¿No te importa si es pizza? Es que me quedaron algunos pedazos de mi cena de anoche.

-Lo que sea.

El sueño le estaba ganando, el sillón era cómodo y con el cansancio que llevaba a cuestas; sus ojos le pesaban.

-Ryoma, aquí tienes.

La masa olía deliciosa y ese refresco de uva, le decía: Bébeme, bébeme. Su conversación y su siesta podrían esperar.

-Vaya, si tienes hambre. –Sakuno no pudo reprimir su comentario cuando el tercer trozo fue devorado. -¿Quiere otra soda?

-Por favor.

Podría decirse, que casi era el mismo niño de 12 años que ella conoció. El niño que competía por ver quien comía más. Y no el adulto de 21 años… que no se había casado.

-¿Te peleaste con tu novia? –No le entregó el refresco.

-No. – Y era cierto, aunque posiblemente estaría furiosa porque la había dejado plantada. –No sabe donde estoy.

-¡Te escapaste!

-Sí, aunque a esta hora de seguro Momoshiro y Ann ya les dijeron que estoy contigo. –Continuó indiferente.

-Por Dios Ryoma Echizen, no puedes estar tan tranquilo. –Inició a pasearse por su pequeña sala. -¡Dejaste plantada a la novia!

-Hey, necesito mas refresco. –Estiró su mano para recibir la lata. Y vaya que la recibió. Se fue a estampar a su cabeza. -¡Demonios, Sakuno! ¡¿Te volviste loca?

-Déjate de juegos y explícame ahora mismo que pasa aquí.

-Diantres, siento mi cabeza estallar. –La sacudió por un momento. –Me di cuenta ayer, que no podía casarme con Mitsuko. Simplemente hubiera sido un grave error.

-Pero tú la quieres.

-Claro, la llegué a apreciar. –Sakuno ya no sabía si enojarse o reírse. –Pero yo amo a alguien más.

-Ahhh, ya. –Se recargó en la ventana. –Deja de dar rodeos. Me estas causando una jaqueca.

-Imagínate como me siento yo, me aventaste una lata a la cabeza. –Ambos rieron. –Fui un tonto, Sakuno. Nunca debí haberte dejado ir.

-Tenía que venir a mis clases, no me iba a quedar.

-No, era mi turno de seguirte. –Dejó el sillón para acercarse a Ryuzaki. –Podía haber venido a estudiar aquí, contigo. Pero fue más fácil dejarte ir.

-A mi no me hubiera importado tener que ir a visitarte, o que hubieras venido tú. –Su cabeza pegó en el frio cristal.

-Vamos a empezar de cero, puedo venir a estudiar aquí. –La cogió de las manos. –Una oportunidad más. –Debí decirte esto hace una semana, pero si te sirve de consuelo, ¡fue la peor semana de mi vida!

-La mía también. –Lo dejó acercarse. –Lamento el latazo, pero me llegas a desesperar.

-Sabes, ya no tengo hambre. –Despacio, endiabladamente despacio, le recorrió el cuello con sus labios. –Se una forma de perdonarte.

-Ahhh, ¿de veras? –Sus dedos desabrocharon el primer botón de la camisa. -¿Y cómo sería eso?

-Vamos a tu recamara y te cuento.

-Me encanta la idea.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Si, me gustò tal cual.**

**Esta inspirada en la cancion: Suelta mi mano de Sin Bandera...**

**Saludos!**

**aDios!  
**


End file.
